


Can We Still Be Friends?

by wanderlustfaery (etherealprey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, crookshanks is alive, hermione is pureblood, theo has a sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealprey/pseuds/wanderlustfaery
Summary: Theo finds out he has a twin sister that's been hidden away. He discovers Hermione is his twin, who is currently shagging his best friend Draco. Overwhelmed by everything, Hermione tries to find her way through this new pureblood life she's been thrown into along with these rules. There are so many rules!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea, no beta.

Draco still couldn’t believe his luck. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. And had been happening for the past few months. Hermione Granger was in his bed, currently screwing him into the mattress for lack of a better word. His hands were on her hips as she bounced up and down on him. Merlin, he could die happy like this. So happy. 

He felt something in the wards shift. Only 3 people had access to his flat. 

“Fuck!” Draco yelled

“Already?” Hermione asked as she stopped moving

“No, no no no, someone’s here. I felt the wards shift. I’ll get rid of them” Draco said as he sat up. 

“But I’m close” Hermione pouted

“I know, I know, I will get rid of them. I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you” Draco said as he kissed her neck

“Hurry then” Hermione said as she slid off his lap

Draco groaned at the loss of her warmth around him. Whoever came into his flat was going to be murdered. He got up and put some pants on. He turned around and saw Hermione laying on his bed. He walked over and pressed her knees together. 

“Keep that warm for me?” Draco asked as he pulled the blanket over her

“You better hurry”

Draco walked out of his room to see who was there. 

“Theo?” Draco asked

Theo looked frazzled and frantic. 

“Draco! I need your help!” Theo said

“What happened?”

“You’ll never believe it. Fucking goblins sprung this on me today”

“You were at Gringotts?”

“Draco, I need a drink, you’ll need a drink too after I tell you”

Draco looked back at his closed bedroom door. Not that he didn’t want to help his friend, he just wanted to be with Hermione more. 

“Why are you half dressed? It’s not even Friday” Theo said pouring the drinks

“I was occupied when you showed up”

“This is important Draco. You can shag her later”

“Theo this better be life or death”

Theo handed Draco the drink and sat down on the couch. He took out a small metal cube box and placed it on the table. It was black with with runes and other engravings on it that were silver in color. It was small and fit in his hand. Draco glanced over at the cube on the table. 

“I have a sister, a twin sister apparently” Theo said taking a sip

“You have a what? How is this possible?” Draco asked as he took a sip and leaned back into his seat.

“I don’t know. I just have one”

“You can’t just have one. Especially if she’s your twin. Wouldn’t you have noticed this?”

“The goblin at the bank called me to come in. Apparently my mother had left something in her will to me, to us. On our 21st birthday, we get this cube”

“What the hell is it?”

“I don’t know, it opens when both of us touch it”

“How do you know she’s even alive?”

“If she were dead, the box would have opened to my touch alone. I have a sister, somewhere out there I have a twin”

“I hope she’s not exactly your twin, you’re not exactly pretty Theo”

“Shut up! I’m serious here”

“How are you going to find her?”

“This cube thing glows when she’s near”

Draco looked at the cube. And then back at Theo. Then he thought about the witch that was currently in his bed waiting for him. If only Theo had waited just a few more minutes. Draco knocked back the rest of his drink. 

“I’ll help you” Draco said

“Thanks Draco. Sorry about interrupting your time with your lady friend” Theo said

“It’s fairly new” Draco said

“You’ve been fairly secretive for months, this is beyond new”

“Don’t you have a sister to locate?”

“I don’t know where to start”

“Draco?” Hermione called from the hallway

Draco stood up and saw Hermione walk towards him, dressed in his button down shirt and nothing else. 

“Granger?” Theo said in shock

“Hi” Hermione said as she walked over to Draco

“You’ve been with Granger this whole time? This is too much for me today” Theo said getting up to refill his glass

“Something’s come up, I have to help Theo. I’m sorry. I will make this up to you” Draco said placing his hands on her shoulders

Hermione saw the cube on the table and walked over to it.

“Is this a rubik’s cube?” Hermione asked

“A what?” Draco asked

Theo was pouring himself another drink, filling the glass halfway. He took another sip and turned around. Hermione was holding the cube in her hands and it was glowing. 

“What are you doing?! Give that back!” Theo yelled

Hermione was startled by his loud voice and handed it back to him. His hand touched the cube and it glowed brightly and there was the sound of gears clicking and turning. Theo pulled his hand away. The cube slowly opened up, unraveling upon itself, revealing the small vial inside. Theo froze when he realized the cube opened. Hermione looked at the small vial.

“It’s a memory” Hermione said

“Fuck” Draco said

“What?” Hermione asked

“It’s you. It’s you” Theo said in shock

Hermione shoved the vial into Theo’s hands and walked back to Draco. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Hermione asked

“You’re his sister apparently” Draco said

* * *

“Are you sure?” Hermione asked

“Yes, the cube would only open if we both touched it, and we did. You’re my sister” Theo said

“But that's not possible. My parents are muggles. This isn’t real” Hermione said

“Can you please get dressed” Theo begged

Hermione looked down at Draco’s shirt she was wearing. 

“What? I’m covered up” Hermione said

Draco summoned his bathrobe and placed it around her, covering her. 

“Theo doesn’t want to see so much of his sister right now” Draco teased

“Merlin, you’re shagging my sister!” Theo said

“I was shagging her before you found out you even had a sister” Draoc said

“Stop talking about me like I’m not here!” Hermione said

“We should see what this memory is” Theo said

“Theo has a pensive at his place. I have one at the manor but I know you don’t want to go there” Draco said

“Come with me?” Hermione asked

“Of course, but I’ll need my shirt back”

“Hey! No shagging right now! In fact, no shagging at all until marriage!” Theo said


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Theo's mother. Theo is a c*ckblock. And Crookshanks makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. I am beta less...thanks for reading.

Hermione held onto Draco as they stepped through the floo. She had never been to Nott manor. She followed Theo through the hallways. Draco held her hand as they walked into the room filled with vials of memories. In the center was a pensive, which appeared centuries old. 

“Are you ready?” Theo asked

Hermione nodded and Theo poured the memory in. They all shoved their heads into the pensive. They were outside in the gardens. A woman with dark brown wavy hair sat by the water fountain. Her hair was in a loose bun with flowers in it. She was wearing a white dress. She was humming something. Theo walked closer to her. Calla Nott held her baby for the last time. 

“Mother” Theo said reaching out to her

Theo had very few memories of her. Most of her pictures were hidden away somewhere and there was no portrait of her. He tried to remember her as best he could, but he could feel memories of her fading away from him. 

The three walked closer and saw she was holding a baby in her arms, humming to her. 

“My dear Vesper. I’m sorry you won’t be able to meet your brother until later” Calla said

Hermione looked and saw the small baby that was supposed to be her. 

“Please forgive me for what I’m going to do. But I have to keep you safe”

A house elf appeared holding another baby. 

“Watch over him please. I’ll be back shortly. Do not tell Thaddus where I’ve gone”

“Yes mistress”

Theo’s mother stood up and with her wand apparated away. The memory swirled and she landed in front of the Granger’s house. She knocked on the door and Hermione’s parents opened the door. She placed the baby in Jean Granger’s arms. She pointed her wand at her. 

“Oblivate” 

Calla then waved her wand again, creating and implanting memories into Jean’s mind. She went and found Dan Granger and did the same spell. She quickly rushed out of the house and cried. 

“Mother, why did you do this?” Theo asked

Calla wiped her tears and composed herself. She apparated back to the Nott Manor. She held Theo in her arms and hummed to him. 

“One day you’ll find her Theo. One day you’ll find her again and tell her how sorry I am for doing this. I know you won’t understand right now, but one day you will. I will not let that monster have her. I will not let your father’s madness make her a victim.” Calla said

The memory swirled and changed. Theo was getting ready to go to Hogwarts for the first time. He was excited, packing his trunk with a house elf. He heard yelling and screaming. He followed the sound and saw his parents arguing again. 

“Tell me where she is!” Thaddeus yelled

“She died, why must you make me relive this!?” Calla yelled

“I know you’re lying!”

“You don’t know anything! Your obsession with the dark lord is making you mad!”

“I’ll show you mad!”

Thaddeus lunged at her and started choking her neck. 

“Tell me where she is!”

“She’s gone”

“She’s alive. I saw her on the family tree. If she was dead, the branch would have died, but it still grows”

Calla’s eyes widened in fear. She hadn’t accounted for the family tree to keep updating itself. 

“Tell me where she is!” Thaddeus yelled

“Never! She doesn’t deserve to be used like this!”

“I will find her, and I will offer her to the dark lord for your petulance!”

There was an explosion of magic, and Thaddeus was thrown against the wall. Calla sat up, rubbing her neck. 

“You will never find her. She is far, far away from your dark lord”

“I will give them both to the dark lord”

“I’ll see you in hell first”

“That can be arranged!”

Calla summoned her and wand and then flicked her wand and sent a slicing hex at him. He fell over onto the floor. She ran towards the door and saw Theo. 

“No! Go back to your room!” Calla yelled

Calla froze as she fell onto the ground. Thaddus walked over to her. 

“Since you won’t tell me where she is. You can die knowing that your son will be given to him” Thaddus said

Calla’s body was frozen stiff, yet the tears came out from her eyes as Theo watched. Theo covered his mouth as he watched his mother frozen on the ground. 

Thaddeus yelled out an unforgivable and the green light shot out from his wand, hitting her. Theo took a step back as the light from his mother’s eyes faded. 

“I don’t want to see this anymore!” Theo yelled

“Fuck, it was your father?” Draco said

The house elf that was helping Theo pack appeared and took him back to his room. The same house elf appeared next to Calla’s body and quickly retrieved the tears she had cried when she saw Theo standing by the door. The vial was placed in the goblin made cube. 

The three pulled their heads out of the pensive. The memory that Theo had repressed had come to the surface again. Rage filled him. It had been his father that took his mother away from him. 

“I’m going to kill him!” Theo yelled

“He’s in Azkaban, you want to join him?” Draco said

“He killed her and I just watched” Theo said

“I know you’ve got a lot to deal with right now, but you have a sister that just learned she’s your sister. You should try to talk to her about this” Draco said

“You’re right. I hate when you’re right” Theo said

They turned and looked for Hermione to find that she was gone. They two ran out of the room to look for her. They saw her grabbing the floo powder.

“Granger wait!” Draco yelled out

But it was too late, she disappeared into the green flames. 

* * *

A few days had passed and Theo and Draco had not heard from Hermione. 

“Just let me go with you” Theo said

“No, you’ll spook her, she’s already freaked out already. If you come with me she’ll feel cornered and you’ll never see her” Draco said

“I just need to speak with her, there’s so much we have to discuss” Theo said

“I know, but she must feel overwhelmed. Just let me see if she’s there, and I’ll bring you up”

“Fine”

“That is if she hasn’t closed the floo to me”

“What if she hates me?”

“Don’t underestimate her ability to forgive. I mean, I was terrible to her before, she forgave me, I don’t know why though”

Draco took a handful of floo powder, called out his destination and disappeared into the green flames. He walked out into Hermione’s flat. It was quiet. Crookshanks came out and meowed at him. 

“Have you seen your mistress you ginger beast?” Draco said

Crookshanks walked around Draco, brushing his orange fur onto his dark pants. His orange fur clung to his dark pants and it appeared Crookshanks was pleased with his work. 

“You did that on purpose you ginger beast” Draco said

Crookshanks meowed and pushed his leg with his head. 

“Where do you want me to go?” Draco said as he started to walk

Crookshanks pushed him to his food bowl and meowed even louder. 

“Hungry? Guess she hasn’t been back” Draco said opening the cupboards 

Crookshanks meowed in a tone that sounded annoyed. 

“Bloody hell I don’t know where she puts your food. Hissing at me won’t make me move faster you ginger beast!” Draco said looking for his cat food

Crookshanks meowed even louder. 

“Stop meowing at me like that! I’m not a bloody house elf!” Draco yelled

“Malfoy?” Harry said in shock

Draco pulled his head out of the cupboard, holding a tin of cat food and saw Harry standing there. 

“Potter” Draco said

Crookshanks meowed and pawed at Draco’s leg. 

“Alright you ginger beast!” Draco said annoyed

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked

“Feeding this ginger beast, who is quite ungrateful. I should let you starve” Draco said opening the can of food

“How did you even get in here?” Harry asked

Draco put the food into Crookshanks bowl. Crookshanks pawed his leg again and then looked at his water bowl. Draco sighed and took his wand out and filled the water bowl. 

“She opened her floo to me” Draco said

“Have you seen her?” Harry asked

“No, I haven’t seen her”

“Then how did you know to feed Crookshanks?”

“She asked me to. I did say that before. Keep up Potter”

Harry looked down at Crookshanks who was devouring his food. It seemed he hadn’t eaten in days. Crookshanks meowed again and Draco looked back down at him. 

“What is it now?” Draco asked

Crookshanks pushed his food bowl towards him.

“No you’ll get fat, I don’t want to hear it from Granger that you got fat” Draco said

Crookshanks jumped onto the counter and pressed his head into Draco’s arm. 

“Now what is it?” Draco asked

Crookshanks meowed and rubbed his head into Draco’s shirt. Draco picked up the cat and began to rub it behind the ears. Harry watched in disbelief. 

“He hates everyone, what did you do to him?” Harry asked

“I didn’t do anything, I just fed him. He’s finally feeling appreciative now. Seems like he’s touch starved”

“Hermione hasn’t been back here for a few days then. She came rushing into my place a few days ago. Frantic and screaming. I don’t know what happened, she took a calming draught and went to sleep. In the morning she was gone”

“Where would she have gone?”

“There aren’t a lot of places she would have gone. I already checked here and the Burrow.”

“What about her parents?”

“They don’t know who she is. She oblivated them during the war, she wasn’t able to reverse it.”

Draco stiffened when he heard what she had done. She was alone in the world with no family, except Theo. Crookshanks sensed a change in his mood and swatted him with his paw trying to get his attention. 

“What is it now?” Draco asked

“Why are you looking for her?” Harry asked

“I’m not”

“Right, you’re here for Crookshanks, which I find hard to believe”

“I don't care what you believe”

“You’ve been here before. Hermione wouldn’t just open the floo to anyone. And Crookshanks hates strangers, and he’s letting you hold him”

“I just fed him, I could be a hippograph and he wouldn’t care”

“How long has this been going on?”

“Nothing is going on” Draco said walking to the floo

“It’s been going on for a while, you knew where his food was”

Draco tried to put the animal down, but Crookshanks dug its claws into his shirt. 

“Bloody hell, this is silk! Stop that!” Draco hissed

“You probably have 50 more, even Crookshanks knows that” Harry teased

“Let go you ginger beast” Draco said

“I think he likes you, he wants to keep you”

* * *

Draco walked out of his floo with Crookshanks still clinging onto his shirt. Theo had left and Draco was heading to his room to change his shirt. Crookshanks let go and jumped down, heading for this room. He sat by the door and waited for him to open the door. 

“Ginger beast. You’re not coming in. I don’t need more orange fur all over everything”

Draco said as he opened the door. Crookshanks darted inside and Draco was about to chase after him when he saw the lump on his bed. He saw Hermione was sleeping on his bed, wrapped around his blankets. Crookshanks laid down next to her. 

“You knew didn’t you?” Draco said

Crookshanks merely looked at him. Draco went to change his shirt and stopped. Crookshanks was watching him. He glared at the creature. Crookshanks yawned and went to sleep. Draco changed out his damaged shirt and into his pajamas. He climbed into bed and moved Crookshanks over to Hermione’s feet. He moved closer to her, trying to get through the layers of blankets she had cocooned herself in. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close as he fell asleep. 

* * *

Hermione awoke and found herself wrapped around Draco. She looked up at him, how peaceful he looked. It was so unfair how beautiful he was. She pulled away and slipped out of bed. She put on his bathrobe and opened the door. Crookshanks scurried past her and into the hallway. 

“Crookshanks how did you get here?” Hermione asked

Crookshanks meowed at her and walked into the kitchen looking for food. 

“I don’t think he has food here” Hermione said looking into the kitchen

Hermione looked around his kitchen for food. Crookshanks jumped onto the counter and looked at her. 

“What? Don’t look at me like that. It’s not my fault. I’m sorry ok, I didn’t know I was going to be gone that long. It doesn’t look like you were starving, and you could stand to lose some weight”

Crookshanks meows loudly in anger. 

“You’ve insulted your ginger beast” Draco said sleepily

Hermione turned around and saw Draco standing in his pajamas pants. 

“Did you bring him here?” Hermione asked

“I didn’t have much of a choice, he clawed my shirt and refused to let go. It was silk by the way” Draco said walking into the kitchen. He looked in the cupboards and took out a box of cookies. He reached in and took a bite and offered her some. 

“Don’t you have real food here?” Hermione asked

“I don’t entertain here much”

“You entertain plenty”

“I mostly have firewhiskey and cookies.”

“How do you survive on that? How do you still stay in shape?”

“I didn’t know you cared Granger”

“I don’t, I’m just hungry”

“Let’s get dressed and get some food”

Hermione placed her arms around his neck and smiled. Draco reached down and pulled at the belt of the bathrobe. He opened the bathrobe and his hands slid under it. He pushed her up against the counter and lifted her up. Hermione reached down and pushed his pajamas down. Draco tore her panties off and slid inside her. He stilled once he was inside her. Hermione pulled him down to kiss him. 

Theo walked through the floo without announcing himself. Draco looked over and who it was. 

“Fuck!” Theo yelled as he covered his eyes

“FUCK! Get out!” Draco yelled

Draco pulled away and pulled his pants back up. Hermione closed the bath robe quickly and Draco helped her off the counter. 

“This is why you call before walking through!” Draco yelled

“Why is it every time I’m here you’re always shagging?!” Theo yelled back with his hands covering his eyes 

“Why are you always interrupting me!?” Draco yelled back


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea time with Theo. Hermione doesn't like these pureblood rules. Harry, Ron and Hermione eat some chocolate and discuss a few things. Eat some chocolate, you'll feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta. Thanks to those that left kudos and continue to read. Let's get through this quarantine together!

Theo and Hermione sat down for tea while Draco was floo calling his mother. 

The house elf brought the tea and cookies before disappearing. Theo began pouring the tea. 

“So where would you like to begin?” Theo asked

“It’s a lot to take in right now”

“I’d like to get to know you better, maybe be friends?”

“That sounds good”

“I’m going to assume you don’t want the world to know yet”

“No, definitely not. I’m still trying to understand it all”

“Besides I don’t think you want to deal with the fact that you’re the Nott heiress. And I don’t want to deal with the onslaught of men trying to be your suiter”

“Ugh, that’s so archaic, do they still do that?”

“Yes, traditionally, they would approach our parents, but since neither are here, it falls to me.”

“I don’t need you to protect me”

“Well you are with Draco”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“He’s kept you hidden this whole time”

“It’s fairly new”

“It’s been months! He’s been acting all secretive, at first I thought he would grow out of it, but he’s still carrying on”

“We felt it was too new and we didn’t want everyone giving their opinions on us”

“So, either you’re ashamed of him, or he’s ashamed of you”

“I don’t want to talk about Draco right now”

“Why not? Are you ashamed of him?”

“Of course not”

“Then why haven’t you told anyone?”

“We’re supposed to be talking about the fact that we’re related to each other”

“That we are. I’ll give you access to the vaults, I don’t have to change the wards at the manor since they are blood wards”

“I don’t want your money”

“It’s not my money, it’s our money”

“Whatever, I work, I don’t need a trust fund”

“Half of it is yours”

“Then you can hold on to it. I have no interest in your money”

“What are you interested in then? Besides Draco”

Hermione blushed and felt embarrassed. She looked down at her tea cup. 

“Why do you keep bringing him up?!” Hermione hissed

“Just wondering how long you two are going to do this”

“Why do you care so much? You just found out we’re related”

“He’s my friend, my best friend. I don’t want to see him get hurt. You know things haven’t been easy for him”

“I know”

“I didn’t take the mark, but we were all punished for it in some way. Draco took the worst of it because he did take the mark”

“I know, Harry and I testified for him at his trial”

“I remember. Why did you?”

“Because it was the right thing to do”

* * *

“Why are there so many rules?! Who made these up? And half of them contradict the other half?!” Hermione whined

“You asked, I answered” Theo said

“Normally you would love reading such thick books, look it’s the size of a dictionary, your brain must be getting exhilarated!” Draco teased

“But they’re all so archaic, and boring! It says I can’t go out by myself without an escort! What am I 5?” Hermione yelled as she flipped through the massive book

“It’s a dangerous world out there, filled with lecherous men who have more than impure thoughts about your innocence” Theo joked

“Though there isn’t much of any innocence left” Draco added

Theo glared at Draco and hit him on the arm. 

“That’s my sister!” Theo yelled

“Yes and I was shagging her before you knew you even had one!” Draco answered back

“I’m right here and I can hear you! This is so antiquated! I’m supposed to what? Never had sex before I get married? And this whole courtship thing, I’m supposed to stay at least 3 feet away from my intended only after he’s made it clear that he wishes to court me? Who writes this?!” Hermione said as she violently flipped the page

“And why is it, the parents discuss the marriage? Shouldn’t the woman at least have some say? What if she’s never met the man before? She’s supposed to be oh fine, I’ll do whatever you say? Ridiculous!”

“Granger, calm down” Draco said

“It sounds like I’m property, to be inspected and then sold to some random person with no say!” Hermione yelled

Draco took the large book from her hands and placed it on the table. 

“Breathe” Draco said

“Do you believe in this?!” Hermione asked

“I was raised to believe in it, but lately you know I don’t adhere to everything I was raised with” Draco said

“I’m not doing this, any of it. I’d rather be muggle born again” Hermione said

“But you're not! You’re my sister, and you can’t go around doing whatever you want. There are rules in place for a reason. They’re there to protect you from lecherous men like him!” Theo said as he pointed to Draco

“He’s not lecherous, he’s too young to even know how to do that” Hermione said

Theo got up and pulled Draco away from Hermione, placing at least 3 feet between them. 

“Draco is a complete and utter pervert. I would know, I’ve known him all his life” Theo said standing in front of Hermione

“Theo! Shut up! We’re not talking about me!” Draco hissed as he pushed him aside

“Oh yes we are! What are your intentions with her? She’s not a dirty little secret of yours is she?” Theo asked

“That’s none of your business!” Draco yelled

“She’s not a slag, she’s my sister. You know the rules, she’s pureblood now. She may not know the rules, but you still have to adhere to them. If you want to date her properly, you have to make it clear” Theo said

Draco groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. Theo was being so frustrating again. 

“Well I’m muggleborn and I don’t know the rules, and Draco and I, we’re still new and we don’t want everyone to know our business yet.” Hermione said

Draco pulled the flowers from the small vase on his table. His house elf left fresh flowers for him daily. He offered the flowers to Hermione. 

“Here, take this” Draco said

Hermione took the flowers from him and looked at them confused by his gesture. 

“There, she accepted them, happy now?” Draco said to Theo

“Ecstatic” Theo said sarcastically

“Now can we shag?” Hermione asked

“NO!” Theo yelled

“Theo, don’t make me lock you out of my flat” Draco said

“Just because he gave you flowers doesn’t mean he gets to shag you” Theo sai

“Last time he didn’t bring me anything and I still shagged him” Hermione said

“I don’t want to hear this!” Theo said covered his ears

“Is he always like this?” Hermione asked

“Yes” Draco answered with a smirk

* * *

Hermione sat down with Harry on the couch. She hadn’t been at 12 Grimmauld Placesince the day she found out Theo was her brother. She came to talk to Harry to smooth things over. Harry was busy eating chocolate kit kats. 

“Do you want one? Cho brought these over from her trip to Asia. Did you know they had all these different flavors there?” Harry said as he kept eating

“No I didn’t know, what flavor is that one?” Hermione asked

“This one is cantaloupe. And ugh it really does taste like it, it’s wrong to have chocolate taste like this” Harry said

Hermione broke off a piece and ate it. Her face scrunched up and then relaxed. 

“It’s weird, it does taste like it, even the weird aftertaste. Are you sure these are muggle?” Hermione asked

“Yes, I asked Cho before. This one is cheesecake” Harry said

“Let me try” Hermione said reaching over

The floo roared to life and Ron walked out.

“Oi! You started without me?!” Ron said in disbelief, “I thought we were friends!”

“Trust me Ron, you didn’t miss anything” Harry said

“Cantaloupe tastes weird” Hermione added

Ron took a piece that was left for him on the table and took a bite. 

“Ugh, that is weird. It’s not right for chocolate to taste like fruit. I hate cantaloupe!” Ron said

“I’m sure it hates you too Ron” Harry said

The three laughed like it was old times again. They broke off pieces of chocolate and shared the different flavors. Harry glanced over to Hermione. 

“So did you get Crookshanks back?” Harry asked

“Um, yes” Hermione said getting more chocolate

“So you got him back from Malfoy?” Harry asked

Ron stopped eating and looked over at the two. 

“Why does Malfoy have your cat?” Ron asked

“He was just looking after him that’s all. Besides you two don't get along with him” Hermione said

“Damn right we don’t! It’s Malfoy!” Ron yelled

“I was talking about Crookshanks!” Hermione yelled

“Well he’s a bloody menace too!” Ron said eating more chocolate

“Crookshanks is intelligent! He knew that your rat wasn’t a rat!” Hermione said

“Yes, how did you get Crookshanks back from him? He didn’t seem to want to let go of Malfoy when I was there” Harry asked

“You were there?” Hermione asked worried

“I was looking for you, you came over upset and crying and then you disappeared the next morning. I was worried” Harry said

“Oh, sorry about that. It was a lot to take it. I suppose I should tell you” Hermione said

“Tell us what?” Ron asked

“I found out recently that I’m Theo Nott’s sister, his twin sister” Hermione said

“Wait, Nott? Pureblood Slytherin Nott?” Ron asked

“Yes, we’re related, and apparently I”m not muggleborn, I’m pureblood” Hermione said

“How are you now?” Harry asked

“Overwhelmed, stressed, tired. I’ve been talking to him, and he wants to be friends to get to know me better” Hermione said

“You can’t, you can’t trust him, he’s a snake. How do you know it’s not a trick?” Ron asked

“It’s not, there was a memory in this goblin made cube. It held the memories of his mother, our mother. It showed what happened to me, how she gave me to my muggle parents” Hermione said

“Did she tell you why?” Harry asked

“To protect me. Theo’s father was trying to please Voldermort, and was going to give us both to him” Hermione said

Harry reached over and held her hand. 

“We’re here if you need us. You went from having muggle parents to a brother” Harry said

“I know. It’s a lot” Hermione said

“Great, why don’t we let all the snakes in then” Ron said

“A little late for that” Harry snickered

“What?” Ron asked

“Harry be quiet” Hermione said

“So how long has this been going on with Malfoy? Crookshanks seems to like him, and he doesn’t like anyone. He tolerates me but I can’t even pet him” Harry said

“He doesn’t trust you because you like owls” Hermione said

“Owls are beautiful. Hedwig was beautiful. Don’t you dare talk ill about her!” Harry said

“Wait, why was Malfoy doing in your apartment?” Ron asked

Harry and Hermione snickered. It always took a moment for things to catch up to Ron.

“Now that you’re pureblood you can’t be doing things with Malfoy! It’s indecent!” Ron said

“Since when did you care about these pureblood rules?” Harry asked

“Since Malfoy’s involved!” Ron said

“Oh stop it!” Hermione yelled

“Has he tried anything? Do I need to hex him?” Ron asked quietly

“Merlin! Look what you did Harry!” Hermione whined

“What? You weren’t going to tell us!” Harry said

“I don’t need either of you trying to protect me or defend me! Did you forget I was with you when we went hunting for Horcruxes? That I was there when you finally defeated Voldermort?!” Hermione said as her hair started to get bigger

“You’re not shagging him are you?!” Ron asked

“Yes! I am!” Hermione yelled

“Hermione!” Ron yelled out in shock

“And sometimes I let him fuck me because I get tired” Hermione said

“Merlin no Hermione!” Ron yelled as he turned redder than his hair

Harry covered his ears in shock. Ron was fuming, and the chocolate lay on the ground forgotten. 

“I don’t ever want to hear that again. Merlin no. Never again” Harry said

“I had to hear it from Ginny when you shagged her!” Hermione said

“NO! No no no no!” Ron said as he covered his ears, “I don’t hear you!”

“Alright fine, no talk about shagging.” Hermione said

“Fine” Harry and Ron said

Harry grabbed more chocolate and handed some to both Hermione and Ron. 

“Where’d you get the chocolate from?” Ron asked

“From Cho, she got it while she was in Asia” Harry answered

“Are you dating her now?” Ron asked

“No, we’re just friends” Harry said

“Right” Ron teased

“We really are just friends! Why does everyone think otherwise?” Harry asked

“Because you’ve had a crush on her since forever.” Hermione said

“We were in school! That was a lifetime ago! Besides, I dated Ginny after remember?!” Harry said

“So? Doesn’t mean you don’t have lingering feelings for her” Hermione said

“And Luna” Ron added

“Luna!? How did she get into this?” Harry asked

“I’ve seen the way you look at her” Ron said

“I don’t look at her like that! She’s my friend!” Harry said

“You seem to have a lot of female friends” Hermione said

“You’re my friend, and female!” Harry said

“True, but you’ve never had a crush on me, or looked at me the way you look at Luna. We’ve all seen it” Hermione said

“Isn’t Theo related to you? How come we aren’t talking about that?” Harry said

Ron and Hermione gave each other a knowing look and then looked over at Harry who was visibly uncomfortable. 

“Pass the chocolate” Hermione said

“This one is raspberry” Ron said looking at the wrapper

“Give it here, let’s talk about my brother” Hermione said


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Theo visit their vault. Someone leaks that Theo and Hermione and related. Hermione visits Harry at work. Draco and Hermione are into some roleplay that Theo doesn't want to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta. Thanks for reading.

Hermione walked with Theo into Gringotts. They were going into her mother’s vault to see what they had left them. Theo hadn’t really looked at it and thought it would be a good idea for Hermione to see it. They walked into the vault and looked at the various items inside. Jewelry, piles and piles of gold and silver, golden goblets and dishes filled in the inside. Hermione looked around at all the stuff surrounding her. So this was her mother’s prized possessions. It was all material wealth. Was that all she cared about? 

“They had commissioned a portrait of her, but it was never finished” Theo said pulling the painting out of the pile

Hermione looked over and saw a woman sitting on a chair asleep it seemed. Her arm was still a sketch of pencil and she wasn’t fully painted. 

“Everything in this vault, is all we have left of her” Hermione said

Theo put the painting back down and looked around. 

“How did the cube get out then?” Hermione asked

“What?”

“The cube that held the memory. It wasn’t in the vault, they goblins knew to give it to us. So who gave it to the goblins?”

“The house elf, she was my mother’s elf, she took me back to my room and she must have placed the memory into the cube”

“Where is the house elf now?”

“I don’t know, she must be still at the manor”

“She may know something”

“We’ll go find her, but do you want anything in here?”

“Not really, I mean maybe later when I learn more about her”

Theo and Hermione left Gringotts and walked down the street. Several heads turned to see them walk by. Theo noticed their eyes watching them. 

“We should go leave separately” Theo said

“Why?”

“We seem to be attracting unwanted attention”

Hermione looked around and saw people staring. 

“Draco’s flat” Hermione said as she apparated

Theo apparated a minute after her. They both landed in Draco’s flat as he was looking at his old quidditch gloves. Hermione’s eyes brightened at the sight of him. 

“Granger, Theo, what brings you here?” Draco asked

“Not much, took her to see my mother’s vault, then had a bunch of prying eyes follow us out” Theo said taking a seat

Hermione walked over to Draco and touched the leather glove in his hand.

“Do you have the rest of it?” Hermione asked

“The come in pairs” Draco said lifting the other glove up

“No, I mean, do you have the uniform?” Hermione whispered

“Somewhere”

“Can you get it?” Hermione asked

Draco dropped the gloves and pulled her into his arms. 

“Does the little bookworm like quidditch?” Draco whispered into her ear

“No, I just like how you look in it”

“I might be persuaded to put it on”

“Really?”

“Yes, do you still have your old uniform?”

“I don’t know if it still fits, it’s rather tight in some areas”

“Good” Draco said as he kissed her neck

Hermione laughed and Theo got up from his seat.

“Hey! What did I say? No shagging! You have to court her like the respectable lady that she is!” Theo said

“Are we doing shy bookworm and quidditch player?” Draco teased

“Oh yes, let’s do that in your library” Hermione said

“You two have some serious issues, might as well make her put on that yule ball dress too then. Draco was lusting after you and probably wanking to that dress.” Theo said

“Do you want yule ball dress and quidditch player instead?” Hermione asked

“Ew! Stop it! I don’t want to hear this” Theo said

“Then leave!” Draco said

“I should put a purity spell on you” Theo threatened

“You wouldn’t!” Draco said

“I don’t even know what that is” Hermione said

“It’s a chastity spell, rending the female unable to have sex. It’s only performed by the head of house” Draco said

“You better not Theo! I’ll hexx you into next year!” Hermione yelled

“You two stop acting like this! It’s like you’re in heat or something!” Theo said

“Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I like sex? That I enjoy sex? That sex is a great stress releiver for me and right now you’re stressing me out?!” Hermione yelled

“I’m just trying to protect you” Theo said

“From what? I’m not a virgin! I don't need you to protect me! I’m a grown woman! I work! I have my own money! My own flat! Just stop it already!” Hermione yelled

Theo was taken aback by her outburst. He seemed genuinely hurt. His face changed for a second before the mask of indifference appeared. 

“I apologize. Aside from Draco, you’re all I have. I’ll leave now” Theo said as he abruptly went into the floo. 

“Theo! Theo!” Draco yelled

“Look Granger, I don’t want to be stuck in the middle of this, but you two seem adamant to drag me into this” Draco said

“It’s a lot to take in alright?! Suddenly I’m not muggle born, but a pureblood. And my parents aren’t really my parents. And I have a brother, who spent a good part of school being a prat to me just like you. And I only have so much forgiveness in me right now”

“Alright, I understand you’re feeling overwhelmed”

“Then back off. Merlin, I’m stressed ok? And I haven’t been able to get a decent shag since Theo said I was his sister!”

“Fine”

Draco turned and walked away. He walked down the hallway to his room. 

“He’s my best friend, during all that madness during the war, he was still my friend. Don’t make me choose. Draco said as he shut the door

Hermione sighed and sat down on her couch. Theo and her had been arguing a lot lately. Theo told her there were certain rules she had to adhere to, and Hermione just didn’t care. Nobody cared when she was muggle born, why would they care now? 

* * *

Hermione awoke to the sound of owls pecking at her window. She got up and several owls flew in and dropped off letters and scrolls on her table and flew off. She wondered what all this mail was about. She went to close the window when more owls started flying in. She sent a patronus to Harry that something strange was happening. She heard the familiar crack of apparition and Harry was calling out for her. 

“Hermione? Where are you?” Harry called out from the hallway

Hermione opened the door to her bedroom and saw Harry standing there. 

“Harry, I’ve been getting a lot of owls for some reason” Hermione said

“Bloody hell” Harry said pushing past her into the room

Harry shut the window and flicked his wand quickly. The owls all started to fly back. He looked at the pile of letters and sent them ablaze. 

“Harry! Why did you do that for?” Hermione asked

“You’re not going to like the reason” Harry said as he pulled out the newspaper from his jacket pocket

Hermione looked at the headline and was about to scream.

“Who did this!? Who?!” Hermione asked

“I don’t know, Nott’s been raising hell at Gringotts for the leak. Goblins don’t gossip so it was someone else who works there” Harry said

Hermione walked out of her bedroom and into her kitchen. She was going to make herself some tea while she thought about what to do next. The Prophet headline was staring at her, mocking her. 

**Golden Trio has Nott Heiress!**

Her Floo roared to life and Draco walked through it. He turned to talk to Hermione when Harry was staring at him. 

“I just found out. Theo is at Gringotts. How are you?” Draco asked

“How do you think I am? The whole world knows who I am now! I just got a bunch of owls, and they kept coming until Harry showed up!” Hermione said

“I’m sorry, I would have gotten here sooner, but I just found out. Theo will get to the bottom of this”

“How did they even find out?” Hermione asked

“Theo added you to the vaults. He named you his sister, but the goblins don’t talk about their clients. It wasn’t them, it was someone else working at the bank. There aren’t that many, so they’ll figure it out soon” Draco said

“I told him I didn’t want his money” Hermione said as she slammed the tea tin down onto the counter

“I know that. Look this is something you’re going to have to deal with Theo about” Draco said

“So, are you here to feed Crookshanks again?” Harry asked

“Harry, not the time” Hermione said

“I’ll leave if you want” Draco said

“No stay, Harry, can you find out who the leak is? I’m going to close the floo, so apparate in if you have to” Hermione said

“I see what’s happening. No point in me staying where I’m not wanted. I and here I thought we were friends” Harry said

“We are friends, that’s why I’m not going to bring up Cho, or Luna” Hermione said

“Fine, whatever. I’ll let you know what I know as soon as I find out. Bye Hermione, Malfoy” Harry said as he got up and apparated away

Hermione closed the floo and then grabbed Draco’s hand and pulled him into her bedroom.

* * *

“Do you want to see our father?” Theo asked

“What?” Hermione said in shock

“Do you want to see father?”

“He’s your father”

“Biologically speaking, he’s both our fathers”

“Biologically speaking he’s just a donor and I don’t want anything to do with him”

“I figured you would say that”

“He murdered our mother, do you not remember that?”

“I do, but just hear me out”

“Alright”

“He’s always wondered what happened to you. He should know, he should know that you grew up the most famous muggle born who helped defeat the dark lord with Potter of all people. He should know that we know what happened to our mother. He’s trapped in Azkaban as it is, he can’t hurt us anymore”

“I want to look him in the eyes and tell him I know he murdered our mother. And that he wasn’t ever able to get to me ever, and he never will”

“I’ll try to arrange a visit”

“I’ll ask Harry as well”

“Oh Potter has pull at Azkaban?”

“Harry has pull everywhere”

* * *

Hermione walked into the Ministry to meet Harry. She didn’t expect the reporters to be there. They followed her as she walked to the Auror department. They stopped just outside their door, as no reporters were allowed in. 

She found Harry about to leave his desk. 

“I was about to look for you” Harry said

“Reporters are outside” Hermione said

“They’re like vultures”

“So much for a quiet lunch”

“Don’t worry, we’ll get rid of them.”

“Harry I have a favor to ask”

“I don’t have any more kit kats”

“No that Harry. I need you to arrange a visit to Azkaban”

“Why?”

“Theo wants to see his father, our father”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“He needs closure, and so do I”

“I’ll see what I can do”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Hermione visit their father in Azkaban. Then they have a garden party, with a doily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, no beta.

Hermione and Theo walked into Azkaban. It was dark and dreary and always wet. The air was damp and it was beyond cold. She couldn’t imagine how Sirius managed to survive here. She could feel something dampening her magic as well. It felt like something was suffocating her magic. She grabbed Theo’s arm as they walked into the prison. They had been scanned and their wands taken away. They were placed in a waiting room. Theo had visited his father a few times, but after a while it became too much. His father was constantly angry and demanded retribution. Theo had seen Azkaban, and had no desire to stay there. His father’s demands would go unanswered. 

The guards dragged his father Thaddus Nott into the room. He was chained to the table and forced into a seat. Theo and Hermione looked at him. His hair was thinning, to the point that there wasn’t much left. His skin was sallow and he was alarmingly thin. The guards left the room and the door slammed shut. 

“Theo, what have you brought here today?” Thaddus asked as he looked at Hermione

“Father, you know who this is, she’s-” Theo started to say

“Playing in the mud now? Honestly, you don’t need to tell me everything you do. Though I can see the appeal she has now that I see her in person. So many of us wanted her, and I didn’t know why”

“Father, please-” Theo started to say horrified at his father

“You’re not going to marry her are you?” Thaddus asked

“No! Father! If you’d let me explain-”

“No Theo, let him say what he wants to say” Hermione said

“That Malfoy boy wanted her. You could tell. You managed to get her before he did. Proud of you son. One of the few things you managed to get right”

Theo looked aghast. His father wouldn’t shut up. And Hermione stood there, listening to it all. 

“Have your fun son, but get rid of her when you’re done. No need to dirty yourself further. Maybe you can loan her to Greyback, I hear he’s here somewhere. Surely he’d like a visit”

“Shut up father! Shut up!” Theo yelled

“So protective over her, she must have the tightest-”

Theo grabbed him by his shirt.

“Don’t finish that sentence” Theo said

“All it took was a girl to finally get you to grow a pair” Thaddus laughed

Theo let go of his shirt and walked back to Hermione. Hermione looked at the frail man. She couldn’t believe that was her biological father. He was rather pathetic. 

“Theo, are you sure he’s your father?” Hermione asked

“Yes, sadly he is” Theo said

“Why on earth did our mother marry him?” Hermione asked

“Your mother?” Thaddus choked out

“Surprise dad, I’m Theo’s twin, your daughter. Though I’m seriously doubting my genetic makeup right now” Hermione said

“That’s not possible!” Thaddus said

“Course it is. Mom hid me with muggles away from you and Voldermort. I grew up to be the most famous muggle born out there. I helped Harry Potter defeat Voldermort. I fought for house elves rights. I trapped Rita Skeeter for months because I could. And I’m fucking Draco Malfoy because it’s fun and I like it.” Hermione said

“Lies! All lies!” Thaddus said

“It’s true! Mother left us something, it would only open to our touch. She’s my sister. The sister you would have given to the dark lord to please him.”

“Vesper?” Thaddus said

“No, I’m Hermione Granger. And I know what you did to our mother” Hermione said

“We know you killed her, she left a memory of it. You’ll never hurt us again because you’ll be here forever” Theo said

“No, your mother disappeared” Thaddus said

“You killed her! I saw it! You altered my memory, but I remember now. You killed her because she was trying to protect her” Theo said

“You’re going to be here forever for what you did to our mother. You’re going to stay here and rot away to nothing because no one cares about you. And this will be the only time you’ll ever see me” Hermione said

“No! Wait!” Thaddeus yelled

“I’m leaving” Hermoine said as she walked to the door

“Goodbye father” Theo said following her

* * *

Hermione sat with Crookshanks in her lap. She was slowly petting him while staring out into space. Her visit with her father proved to be a bad idea after all. Theo disappeared not sure how to act around her. Hermione hid herself away. She couldn’t believe that that man in prison was her father. He was cruel and disgusting. How could she possibly be related to that. How could Theo? 

She saw Theo’s head appear in her floo. 

“Are you dressed? Can I come through?” Theo asked

“Yes” Hermione answered

Theo walked through holding a stack of envelopes in his hand. 

“How are you feeling?” Theo asked

“I’m ok” Hermione said

Theo sat down next to her on the couch. Crookshanks looked at Theo and jumped off the couch and walked into the kitchen. 

“What’s that?” Hermione asked

“These are all formal letters of introduction requesting an audience with you, mostly tea” Theo said

“What?”

“Purebloods know who you are now. They want to meet you, and probably make you an alley for whatever they’re planning, and mostly likely try to court you”

“Not in the mood Theo”

“I figured as much, but they would like to meet you”

“Why? Most of the purebloods here have met me, and they already told me what they think”

“I know they didn’t treat you well”

“That’s an understatement. They didn’t like me at all. And now because I’m your sister they want to talk to me? Forget it, I already have friends, I don’t need any fake ones”

“Alright, how about we compromise?”

“We can have a small get together or tea party or whatever, and they can show up, you can tell them off and I don't have to do this anymore”

“It’s so archaic that they write letters to you and not me. I’m the person they want to talk to and yet they talk to you”

“It’s tradition”

“Whatever”

“How about another compromise?”

“What is it now?”

“How serious are things with Draco?”

Hermione looked shocked for a second before she tried to answer, though she couldn't think of one.

“Half these letters, no most of them would disappear if you just went public with him”

“It’s none of their business who I date!”

“I know, but if they know that you’re with someone already they’ll go away, but they’ll be waiting, slowly, in the dark corner, waiting for Draco to slip up”

“Merlin! What is wrong with people these days!?”

“We have a garden party or whatever, it’ll give the elves something to do. And you show up with Draco on your arm, and everyone can shut the hell up and leave me alone!”

Hermione thought about it for a second. It would be easier for Draco to be with her during all this, and they had been together for a while. 

“And then you can watch him play quidditch after”

Hermione hit Theo with the pillow.

“Shut up!” Hermione said

* * *

The garden party was held at the Nott Manor. The elves had outdone themselves. Flowers decorated the tables and chairs. There was a large canopy outside protecting them from the sun. The tables were filled with food and drinks and there was a drink fountain of giggle water. Butterflies were flying around, changing colors when they landed on someone. Theo stood around greeting everyone as they entered the garden. The guests were all eager to meet Theo’s sister. 

“I look like a doily” Hermione said looking at herself in the mirror

Draco tried not to laugh and covered his mouth while trying to keep his face neutral. Hermione was wearing a white lace dress, with cap sleeves and a scoop neckline. The skirt was a line and stopped right above her knees. 

Draco transfigured a teacup into a pink ribbon and wrapped it around her waist. 

“Now you look like a present” Draco said tying a bow in the back

“Now I look like I’m 5. Can this bow be any bigger?”

“Actually it can” Draco teased

He tugged on the bow in the back and it grew larger and larger until it was the size of a pillow.

“No no no!” Hermione said

Draco transfigured the small plate the teacup was on into a pair of white lace gloves. 

“No! I’m not wearing that!” Hermione said

“You’ll be meeting a lot of people today. Trust me you don’t want to touch everyone” Draco said

“I look like those creepy dolls”

“You look lovely”

“Remind me why I’m doing this again”

“So Theo can get these people off his back, and stop trying to contact you”

“Don’t you dare leave me alone with these crazy people”

Draco kissed her temple and led her out of the room. They walked towards the stairs before Hermione pulled on Draco’s hand. Draco stopped and turned.

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked

“What am I supposed to do at this thing?” Hermione asked

“You meet a people, greet them, curtsy and simper. You drink some tea and talk about needlework” Draco said

“What? Are you serious?”

“No, I’m just teasing. You meet and greet people, it’s rather tedious and boring. Everyone wants an introduction, and then they’ll try to see if they want you as an ally or if you're not worth their time. But most of them will want to be your friend and pretend to care about whatever it is you’re talking about”

“How fake and vapid”

“Yes, now smile, it helps to have a drink in your hand so you don’t have to touch everyone”

“Don’t leave me”

“I won’t”

Draco pulled on her hand and she followed him down the steps. They walked into the garden where everyone was looking at them. Hermione instinctively grabbed Draco’s arm with her other hand. 

“Where’s that courage of yours?” Draco teased

“I left it upstairs. I’ll go get it” Hermione said as she tried to leave

“No, no no, they smell fear, they smell weakness” Draco whispered to her, as he held her close

Draco walked with her towards Theo who was greeting people. 

“Hermione, you’ve finally arrived” Theo said as reached out to hug her

Hermione hesitantly released Draco’s arm and hugged Theo. 

“Save me, I’ve been here for the past 30 minutes and these people are boring me to death” Theo whispered into her ear

Hermione smiled back and pulled Draco closer to her. 

Marcus Flint walked over to them and smiled. He apparently had his teeth fixed the three of them stared in shock. 

“Yes I know. Good to see you Theo, Draco” Marcus said

“Marcus, what brings you here?” Theo asked

“You know why, so are you going to introduce me to your sister?” Marcus asked

“Yes, yes you already know her, Hermione, Marcus, Marcus, Hermione, and you already know Draco” Theo said

Marcus extended his hand out, and Hermione reached out to shake his hand when he took it and flipped it over and kissed the back of her hand. Hermione was glad she was wearing gloves at this point.

“Alright, that’s over. My mother would skin me alive if I didn’t greet her properly. Anyways you still have that quidditch pitch?” Marcus asked

“Yes, though we don’t have enough to play yet” Theo said

“I saw Blaise here somewhere” Marcus said

“Blaise is here?” Draco said as he looked around

“I think he’s talking to Daphne” Marcus said as he glanced at Theo

Theo was looking around for Daphne already and Marcus smirked. 

“Tell me when you are going to play. I hate these parties” Marcus said

“Will do” Draco said

Marcus walked off into the crowd.

“Is everyone going to kiss my hand?” Hermione asked

“Yes, which is why I told you to wear gloves” Draco said


End file.
